


Who did he think he was

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, F/M, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Who did he think he was

He always did....didn't he?


End file.
